vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Belgarion
Summary Belgarion, originally Garion, was the penultimate Child of Light and the chief champion of the Prophecy of Light; he was also the King of Riva and Overlord of the West, grandson of Belgarath the Sorcerer, and one of the most powerful sorcerers in the universe by the end of the Malloreon. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-C physically, 8-A with magic | At least 6-A, possibly 4-A or higher | Possibly Low 2-C Name: Belgarion, Garion, The Child of Light, Overlord of the West, King of Riva Origin: The Belgariad Gender: Male Age: Late teens in the first series, mid-twenties in the second series Classification: Human, Sorcerer, King, Child of Light Powers and Abilities: Fire Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Forcefield Creation, Flight, Telekinesis, Telepathy, Teleportation, Weather Manipulation, Shapeshifting, Electricity Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Astral Projection (Can move his consciousness dozens of kilometers and affect physical objects with it, a feat stated by most magic-users in the series to be impossible), Transmutation, Size Manipulation, Immortality (Type 1) | Same as before, but to a much greater degree | Possibly Reality Warping Attack Potency: Street level physically, Multi-City Block level with magic (Created a massive lightning storm with bolts of lightning as thick as tree trunks) | At least Continent level (Was used to crack the original protocontinent in two, and when Garion though of that event the Orb began to give him detailed instructions on how to fix the world), possibly Multi-Solar System level (Garion thinks the Orb would probably be able to spell his name in stars across the entire night sky, and the Orb needs to be told that thought is not a request) or higher (Said to be able to destroy the universe, the King of Hell thinks he can use the Orb and its opposite to dethrone UL) | Possibly Universe level+ (Each Prophecy is half of the universe's purpose/destiny and transcends space-time even as just a possibility, it has been said that if they fought directly they would destroy multiple suns and rend the universe apart) Speed: Peak Human | Unknown | Unknown Lifting Strength: Peak Human physically, Unknown with magic | Unknown | Unknown Striking Strength: Street Class (Nearly killed a Grolim warrior with a casual blow) | Unknown | Unknown Durability: Street level physically, likely Multi-City Block level with magic shields | At least Continent level, possibly Multi-Solar System level or higher when actively using the Orb | Possibly Universe level+ Stamina: Peak Human, extreme in wolf form | Peak Human, extreme in wolf form | Likely limitless Range: Extended melee range (several meters) with Irongrip's sword, several kilometers with magic | At least Planetary, possibly Interstellar (Can affect entire star systems; around several million light years) | Possibly Universal Standard Equipment: Sword and armor | Irongrip's sword and the Orb of Aldur | None notable Intelligence: Above Average. He is able to easily grasp some concepts of magic that are very difficult for others. Learned a complex sign language in a matter of weeks and how to read and write in a matter of days. Excellent fighter and skilled sailor and tactician. Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques *'Sorcery:' Also known as the Will and the Word, sorcery is a magic power held by some individuals that lets them manipulate the universe around them. A sorcerer only needs to focus their will and state what they want to achieve for it to happen. For example, "Burn" can be used to set an opponent in flames. The only limits to sorcery are the sorcerer's power, imagination and belief in their own powers. If a sorcerer does not believe his powers will work 100%, their sorcery will fail. Some things like resurrecting people are basically above any sorcerer's reach due the the immense amounts of power required. Additionally, while sorcery can be used to destroy things, it can never be used to unmake anything, even a regular pebble, due to it being forbidden by the universe. If a sorcerer tries to unmake something, they will be the ones unmade. Key: Base | With the Orb | As Child of Light Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:The Belgariad Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Magic Users Category:Fire Users Category:Earth Users Category:Death Users Category:Weather Users Category:Flight Users Category:Telepaths Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Size-Shifters Category:Immortals Category:Reality Warpers Category:Glass Cannons Category:Adults Category:Parents Category:Royal Characters Category:Kings Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 2